


A Day at the Beach

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We live in California, dear. <em>Every</em> day is a good day to go to the beach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nova25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nova25).



> set early S5
> 
> written for [](http://nova25.livejournal.com/profile)[**nova25**](http://nova25.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/willowficathon/profile)[**willowficathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/willowficathon/). (Master list [here](http://www.livejournal.com/community/willowficathon/1139.html).) Apologies that this is so late and so short.
> 
> The request:
>
>> Pairing: Willow/Tara (shippy)  
> Requests: s5 sweetness, a day at the beach  
> Don't want: Darkfic/Mindless Fluff

Willow rolled over and kissed Tara. "Mmm, see all that sun coming in through the curtains? Today would be a wonderful day to go to the beach."

"We live in California, dear. _Every_ day is a good day to go to the beach."

"Well then why don't we _go_ every day?"

"Because we have classes...." She kissed Willow's nose. "And bad guys to fight...." She teased Willow's nipples with her teeth. "And because we have so much more fun staying right here." She ducked her head under the covers, and Willow squeaked.

Tara resurfaced and kissed Willow on the mouth. "However, today is a Saturday, so we don't have any classes to go to. And I don't recall us having any evil research commitments today. So we could certainly take advantage of the beautiful day."

"Or we could stay in this sinfully comfortable bed we've got going for us here," Willow smiled back.

"Hey, no fair. You put the idea of beachtime in my head and now you just wanna stay in?"

"_I_'m not being fair? You're the one who got me all sexy-tingly and then decided to abandon me for the white sands of the Pacific."

"Hey, I'm not abandoning you. I _want_ you to come with me. You, me, white sand, Pacific Ocean... whadda ya say?"

Willow pouted.

"Nuh-uh-uh. That doesn't work on me. I am _immune_ to the Sad Puppy Look." Tara threw back the covers and hopped out of bed. "I'm taking a shower -- with or without you."

"Hey, wait for me!" Willow called.

***

 

Willow and Tara walked hand-in-hand along the edge of the beach farthest from the water, only half-watching the people cavorting in the water and all over the beach.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are in those clothes?" Willow asked.

"What, these?" Tara blushed.

"Yes, those. They just swirl around you, like you're a water spirit or something. And it makes me want to dive in, to find out what's beneath the folds -- and touch it."

"Well lucky for you you get to do that every night."

"I am lucky indeed." Willow leaned over and kissed her.

"It's funny," Tara said, "I wear clothes like these to hide. Figured if it was all flowing and swirly than no one could see what I looked like underneath. I always wanted a body like yours."

Willow shook her head. "You're beautiful, baby. I know what it's like to want to hide, but I wanna hurt anyone who made you feel like you had to hide because you weren't pretty enough. I used to bundle up to hide. Not that I thought I was ugly, but just to hide my whole self away from the world. And then I started wearing tighter clothes that showed off more skin, because that was what a girl was supposed to wear, and I thought maybe if I looked like everyone else did, then no one would notice me -- I wouldn't stick out. I didn't think to dress like you do, but now I find it fits just right -- just like you."

Tara hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, baby."

"Let's hope we never have to find out," Willow replied, kissing her.

They resumed their walk, quietly holding hands for a while.

Then Tara asked, "Do you ever wish you were normal? Like all those people over there?" She waved at the beach. "Ever wish people would stop asking you if you'd found a nice boy to settle down with yet?"

Willow looked at her seriously. "Tara, I _had_ a nice boy. And I loved him like I never thought possible. And then he left, and it hurt so bad. And then I met you. And I love you like I never would have thought possible. Oz wasn't a 'normal' boy, and neither are you. You aren't a normal girl, either. Normal's overrated."


End file.
